JLA Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = Blame | Synopsis1 = Talia al Ghul has accomplished her father's desire for taking down the Justice League. She stares at the chaos she has created and remembers everything she had to do in order to achieve success. Months prior to the present, Talia infiltrated the Justice League Watchtower using the teleport device the League uses for transportation. Talia broke in during a time of chaos, to make sure that the members of the League were all busy and she had all the time she needed. Somehow, Ra's discovered that Batman has been studying the members of the League and has been developing countermeasure plans for each one of them and Talia was looking for those files. Batman studied the Justice League very carefully and learned every detail from them in order to create the perfect countermeasure for them. Talia discovered the encrypted files and realized that she needed to be in a closer hardware to be able to decode the encrypted files. As soon as the Justice League arrived at the Watchtower, Talia sneaked back into the teleporter and used it to teleport her to the Batcave. Once inside, Talia hacked into the Batcomputer and found all the files she wanted and with the information she took from the Watchtower, she was able to decode the files and copy them into a . Before ending her task, she roamed the cave for a while, thinking what it was for her beloved to come up with all the plans. Bruce was driven and wanted to find a certain way to stop all of the Justice League in case they needed to be stopped, despite Alfred's lessons about trust and ethics. Talia finally found the last piece she needed before leaving the Batcave. Bruce has been experimenting with Kryptonite and managed to create a "Red Kryptonite" variation that wasn't lethal as the regular green one, but it would still be very harmful for Superman. Talia retrieved it and her mission was complete. Back in the present, Talia and the League of Assassins leave the broken superheroes to their agony and she only longs for the time when they have to put the blame on somebody. Would it blame her? Her one true love, Batman? Or would they blame humanity? Whatever the outcome, Talia knows that she can't tell for sure. | StoryTitle2 = Lost Pages | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Incarnations of the JLA | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Advance Man | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Things to Come | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = Profile Pages | Synopsis6 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * JLA Reserves ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Agamemno * Amazo * Amazons of Themyscira * Daxamites * The Flash (Barry Allen) * The Flash (Jay Garrick) * Impulse * Johnny Quick * The Key * Kryptonians * Lex Luthor * Max Mercury * Mister Freeze * Oracle * Prometheus * Ra's al Ghul * * White Martians Locations: * ** ** Paradise Island * ** Items: * * * * Green Kryptonite * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Concepts: * Speed Force | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * * * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , * ** , , , , , , , * ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** , Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** , Supporting Characters: * ** , , , , , , Other Characters: * Chloe of Venus * Darkus of Pluto * Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * * ** , , , , , , , * * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Files